El amor infantil
by Night12
Summary: Normalmente, el primer amor de un niño pasa rápidamente, como si solo fuera una probada de lo que es el amor, Kuroko Tetsuya lo entiende y esperaba que a su alumno se le pasara como a los demás, pero ¿Por que su alumno a vuelto aquí? ¿En serio recuerda esa promesa? ¿En serio planea conquistarlo y encima se lo dice en cara a medio mundo!.Yaoi! Kagakuro, Aokise,Murahimu,MidoTaka.
1. El amor de un niño y sus promesas

Kuroko Tetsuya, un joven de 15 a os, de grandes ojos celestes al igual que cabellos, piel palida como la misma nieve y sonreia levemente mientras, miraba como sus alumnos corrian por la guarderia jugando a las atrapadas algunos ya eran de 7 a 10 a os y otros apenas y llegaban a los 2 a medio tiempo en la guarderia, le era suficiente para poder pagar su apartamento mas el dinero que su abuela le habia dejado para mantenerse por lo menos hasta que fuera mayor.  
Vio como uno de sus alumnos corria apresuradamente manchado por la suciedad de la tierra que le cubria un poco de sus cabellos rojos al igual que se frotaba sus ojos color rubi seguramente por la tierra y sus pantalones verdes estaban llenos de llamo suavemente con su mano a lo que el chico lo miro entre avergonzado y ansiosa.

-Kagami-kun, ven-Dijo sonriendole suavemente a Kagami, que se quedo helado mientras caminaba en forma militar hacia el causandole un poco de gracia al peliceleste-

-Que sucede Kuroko-sensei?-Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se paraba derecho,casi conteniendo la respiracion-

-Nada, solo dejame que saque las manchas de tu cara y vuelve a jugar-Saco un pa uelo blanco bordado con su nombre, mientras le limpiaba la suciedad a Kagami quien se sonrojo hasta la punta de sus cabellos pareciendo un mancha roja-Ya esta, solo era eso, trata de no embarrarte mucho que luego tus padres te rega aran-

-G-gracias, K-kuroko-sensei-Tartamudeo el ojirojo sonriendole nerviosamente-

-Oi! bakagami, vienes a jugar?!-Pregunto un chico de piel morena, de tanto cabellos como ojos azules mientras corria hacia ellos con una sonrisa-Tetsu-sensei!-

-Como me dijiste, ahomine?!-Grito Kagami mientras corria hacia el, queriendole dar un golpe pero al instante se detuvo al oir las palabras del moreno-

-Que acaso, quieres golpearme frente a tu amadooo~-Pregunto con picardia Aomine haciendo que Kuroko riera suavemente-

-Kuroko-sensei, n-noo es mi a-amado!-Grito el pelirrojo, mientras su rostro se tornaba casi del mismo color que su cabello y ojos-

-Yo nunca dije que me referia Tetsu-sensei~-Rio ante la explicacion para luego ver como salian corriendo ambos, Kagami gritaba su nombre furiosamente mientras Aomine corria a toda la velocidad que le daba mientras canturreaba "A Bakagami le gusta Tetsuuuu-sensei" "Bakagami y Tetsu-sensei sentados en un arbol besandoseeeee~"-

En verdad, esos dos eran graciosos, como dos peque as luces que brillaban parecia gracioso ver como Aomine se quedo quieto mirando detras de el con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y mirada so adora, sabia de sobra que solo una persona podia sacarle ese tipo de reacciones al moreno que luego de unos segundos fue atacado por Kagami que se avalanzo sobre el y a si una nueva pelea empezo en la guarderia.

-Debes estar consiente, de que a Kagamicchi le gustas Kurokocchi-Decia un rubio de ojos acaramelados y sonrisa llena de felicidad mientras se acercaba viendo con cari o como ambos ni os peleaban-

-Al igual que tu, de que Aomine te a reclamado como "suyo" frente a tus fans-Rio Kuroko mostrandole una sonrisa tranquila, viendo como el rubio se sonrojaba fuertemente, ese recuerdo lo perseguiria por siempre, de echo tambien lo habia grabado-

-E-ese es otro tema, todavia no olvido la cara de las personas a nuestro alrededor-Suspiro mientras se sentaba en uno de los columpios de los ni os mientras veia como corrian de un lado a otro-Estaba seguro de que me demandarian si no fuera porque me ayudaste a a aclararlo-

-Si lo se, por poco te despiden despues de ese insidente-Escucho un canturreo que solo un ni o se atrevia a cantar "Murochin es dulce como la mieel~" giro hacia su derecha viendo como un pelimorado que le llegaba ya a la altura de su pecho, corria hacia el mientras comia un helado de chocolate.

-Kurokochin~sensei sabes donde esta Murochin, no lo encuentro y ya no tengo mas gomitas! voy a morir sin ellas~-Decia el pelimorado mientras le abrazaba melosamente-

-Murasakibara-kun deberias dejar de comer tantos dulces te hara mal al estomago-Le rega o suavemente pero al instante se rindio al ver como esos ojos morados lo miraban con toda la inocencia del mundo mientras se veian cristalinos como si estuviera a punto de llorar-Himuro-kun se encuentra arreglando cosas en la sala de los juegos, no te pases con las golocinas, 'kay-

-Si!-Decia Murasakibara mientras sonreia felizmente y se dirigia a la sala-

-Me pregunto cuantos alumnos se supone que deben estar enamorados~-Pregunto Kise mas para el aire que para Kuroko-Encima de hombres-

-Son ni os, solo piensan que estan enamorados pero cuando sean grandes ya no lo recordaran,dudo que siquiera nos recuerden y si lo hacen lo haran como una anectota o algo muy vergonzoso que los padres podran decir cuando consigan novias-Dijo Kuroko sonriendo al ver como Takao otro de sus compa eros se sentaba al lado de un peliverde que "leia" un libro, su compa ero se habia pegoteado a Midorima desde que lo vio alegando y siempre repitiendo "Shin-chan es tan tsundere, es adorable~ me encantan sus ojos verdes" parecia una adolecente viendo a su idolo favorito-

-Bueno, dime eso cuando te vea en el altar con Kagamicchi-Canturreo el rubio, viendo como Takao se acercaba a ellos como siempre con su tanta energia que quien sabia de donde sacaba, en verdad tenia mas energia que la mayoria de los ni os presentes-

-Estoy cansado~-Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Kise, en el otro columpio-

-Como no vas a estarlo, si tu fuiste el que mas corriste entre los ni os, a veces me pregunto quien es mas maduro si tu o los ni os-Dijo Kise bromista viendo como Takao inflaba sus mejillas haciendo puchero-

-No quiero que tu me digas eso, es ofencivo recivirlo de alguien que le agrega "cchi" a las peronas que admira-Contrataco el de cabellos azabache-

-Oye Takao-kun, Midorima-kun nos esta mirando fijo, quiere que vuelvas con el-Dijo Kuroko viendo como el de cabellos verdes finjia leer el libro otra vez pero en realidad miraba a Takao casi pidiendo con sus ojos que volviera con el para luego mirar a Kise dar una mirada digna de un asesino serial Que clase de ni os estaban cuidando?-

-Shin-chan~ hay voy~-Canturreo Takao mientras corria hacia el peliverde quien mostro una diminuta sonrisa detras del libro-

Escucho el ruido de la reja abriendose, casi nadie venia a esta hora, ya que cuidaban a los ni os de 10 am a 7:00 pm, eran recien las 3:00 pm ademas de que era sabado y los padres tardaban mas en volver esos su rostro encontrandose con uno de los amigos de el rubio, pensaba que no iba a volver despues de lo anterior sucedido, esperaba que esta vez tuviera un poco mas de suerte.

-Oye, Kise!-Grito un joven de 15 a os, ojos azules y cabellos negros, con el se o mas fruncido que alguien alla visto a pesar de todo eso se veia relajado mientras entraba por la guarderia-

-Kasamatsu-senpai~-Dijo Kise agitando su mano hacia el pelinegro quien sonrio mientras iba para alla-

-Se nos vienen los problemas-penso Kuroko ya sintiendo tension en cuanto Kasamtsu entro, el sabia de sobra que Aomine estaba "enamorado" de Kise, pero el tema era que el peliazul era celoso con la mayoria que se acercaba al rubio...bueno la mayoria de los alumnos eran celosos, cada uno de sus compa eros tenia a ese alumno que lo seguia a donde quiera que iba y estos esta de mas por decirlo eran un tanto...posesivos y aunque cuidaran de los demas ni os estos seguia teniendo ciertos privilegios-

-Sucedio algo, Kasamatsu-senpai?-Pregunto Kise y Kuroko para su sorpresa o desgracia pudo llegar a distingir peque os destellos de brillo salian de el rubio, al igual que esa rara atmosfera que se forma cuando hay una ecena romantica-

-Te tenia que avisarte que la profesores nos an anotado algunos examenes para la semana que viene y te traje los temas, recuerda que no puedes atrasarte con esto si no, tendras que dejar el trabajo-Le advirtio el de ojos azules, normalmente Kise era bueno estudiando sabia memorizar muy rapido ademas de que lo que memorizaba se le quedaba en la cabeza pero no podia dedicarle tanto tiempo al estudio ya que trabajaba al igual que el todos los dias de la semana de 5:00 pm a 7:30 pm y los sabados de 10:00 am a 7:00 pm, era mas que obvio que estarian cansados como para estudiar-

-Lo se, lo se pero es que estaba muy cansado~-Respondio Kise vagamente ganandose un zape como respuesta de Kasamatsu-

-Haste cargo de tus responsabilidades, idiota deberia-ahhh!-Grito el pelinegro sintinedo un gran dolor punzante en su pierna que lo hizo agacharse y luego arrodillarse en el suelo de dolor-

-No te acerques a Kise-sensei!-Grito Aomine fulminandolo con la mirada-Estupido de cejas gruesas-

-T-tu otra vez-Decia Kasamatsu en forma tetrica, de echo esta no era la primera vez que ambos se peleaban, otras veces el pelinegro habia venido a la guarderia a ver a kise para alguno que otro asunto y en la mayoria de ellas terminaba herido por odio era mutuo era lo unico que podia pensar Kuroko-

-No te dije que dejaras de ver a Kise!-Grito Aomine mirandolo fulminante con la mirada, lo que hizo que a Kuroko le saliera una gotita detras de la cabeza, a veces el peliazul podia ser muy intimidante a pesar de ser un ni o-

-Ya veras, tu peque o mocoso!-Grito el pelinegro mientras se avalanzaba hacia Aomine que se corrio hacia el otro lado, esquivando facilmente el ataque de su agresor que cayo al suelo, da ando tanto su cara como su orgullo-

-Kasamatsu-kun, estas bien?-Pregunto el peliceleste mientras se agachaba para comprobar que a lo mejor no estuviera muerto-Kasamatsu-kun?-

-Te voy a Matar!-El pelinegro de repente se levanto chocandose con Kuroko que lo miraba un poco asustado perdiendo el equilibrio cayendose hacia atras,luego tratando de agarrarse de algo se llevo a Kasamatsu consigo, cayendo ambos en el suelo-

-Esto es malo...-Fue el unico pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza a Kuroko, mientras cerraba los ojos esperando no haber visto pasar una cabella roja a lo lejos-

-Kuroko-sensei!-Grito Kagami mientras iba corriendo echo una furia hacia el pelinegro-

-Hay no, otro no!-Apresuradamente el pelinegro empezo a correr hacia otro lado siendo en seguida perseguido por Kagami y Aomine-

-Chicos, ya eh guardado las cajas y-ahhh!-Grito Himuro quien recien salia de la guarderia, siendo chocado por Kasamtsu, casi cayendose de no ser por que el pelinegro lo sujeto de la cintura, quedando sus rostros cerca, casi como una pelicula de romance donde los protagonistas iban a besarse-

-Murochin~, ya tengo las-El pelimorado se detuvo a mitad de la oracion obsevando la ecena mientras las cajas que llavaba en sus hombros caian hacia atras, en menos de 5 segundos ese inocente y tierno chico de ojos morados se transformo en un demonio viviente, mirando a Kasamtsu como si estuviera a punto de matarlo empezo a caminar hacia el con el aura mas malefica que todos los profesores vieron en sus vidas-

-Atsushi,n-no es lo q-que estas peensando...-Tartamudeo Himuro tratando siquiera salvar a el pelinegro que sudaba frio, el pobre no tenia la culpa de tener mala suerte en este lugar ademas lo habia salvado de caer al suelo-

-Murasakibara, no te enojes!-Gritaba Takao mientras corria a toda velocidad hacia donde se notaba una tension inigulable, pero choco con una piedra justo cuando estaba por llegar chocando a Kasamatsu y a Himuro, quedando el pelinegro en medio con Himuro y Takao teniendoa ambos abrazando sus brazos-

-Ya no podemos hacer nada...lo sentimos Kasamatsu...-Fue el pensamiento de todos los profesores presentes, para luego ver como diferentes cabelleras de colores corrian al pelinegro por todos lados-

-Debemos hacer algo, no quiero que Kasamatsu-senpai mueraa!-Sollozo en rubio mientras veia como su amigo estaba ya casi siendo atrapado-

-Esto tiene que dejar de repetirse-Penso Kuroko, respiro profundamente para luego exalar el aire en forma un tanto molesta, camino hacia donde Kasamatsu se habia subido a un arbol mientras que Murasakibara le rozaba las piernas intentado quizas romperlas en el cuanto estuvo en frente, ninguno noto su presencia, eso era normal-Detenganse-Dijo frio y seco haciendo que a los ni os y a todos los presentes se le erizaran los cabellos-

-K-kuroko-sensei?-Pregunto Kagami mientras se tocaba el pecho del susto de ver al ojiceles "aparecer" de la nada-

-Escuchen, se que estan enojados pero no tienes el porque estarlo, no pueden atacar a Kasamtsu-kun cada vez que lo vean cerca de alguno de nosotros ademas no es al unico al que la an echo eso, son nuestro amigos no pueden da arlos de esa forma, y pregunta ustedes siempre dicen que nosotros somos "suyos" pero...alguna vez se declararon y preguntaron a la otra persona si les correspondia, no creen que somos demasiado mayores para ustedes? ademas somos hombres, no pueden declarar como si nada algo que nunca fue suyo-Aquellas palabras eran duras pero ciertas, la verdad es que no queria herir a ninguno de los ni os pero esto se estaba haciendo un mal habito y no queria ilucionarlos cuando ya tuvieran ya la edad suficiente para irse, y cuando pasara eso, en verdad seria dificil sobre todo para el-

Luego de lo que Kuroko habia dicho, un aura triste pudo verse envuelto en sus alumnos que fueron a hacer cada uno sus cosas, queria arrepentirse de lo que habia dicho pero sabia que era verdad y a el le gustaba la cruda y dura verdad en vez de una dulce y fantasiosa mentira que luego te rompia en mil pedazos.

-Fue duro-Fue lo unico que dijo Himuro cuando se acerco a el, viendo como Murasakibara se amacaba levemente en una de las amacas, no estaba comiendo sus dulces simplemente miraba a la nada-

-Shin-chan, lo siento-Susurro Takao viendo como el peliverde leia un libro apartado de los demas, con el se o fruncido, queria ir y decirle que lo queria pero bien el sabia que no lo queria de "esa" forma a el peliverde-

-Tienen 8 a os, ya lo van a entender cuando sean mayores-Dijo Kuroko viendo como Kagami hablaba un poco con Aomine que con una ramita, rayaba indiferente el suelo-

-Aominecchi...-El rubio miraba a el peliazul que lo miro por medio segundo con tristeza y luego desviar la mirada enojado al suelo-

-Disculpen...no quiero arruinar el momento pero me ayudan a bajar se aqui-Dijo Kasamatsu, a los 4 profesores les salio una gotita detras de la cabeza, y ayudaron a bajar del arbol para que luego el pelinegro se despidiera rapidamente con temor de que los demonios que eran llamados "ni os" lo atacaran-

Las horas pasaron, hasta que fueron las 7:00 pm, ese dia fue relativamente tranquilo y triste por sus alumnos pero las cosas debian ser a que llevar ya a Kagami hasta su familia de el pelirrojo era bastante adinerada y siempre un mayordomo lo pasaba a buscar a la guarderia pero luego Kagami insistio tanto a sus padres que fuera el quien lo llevara a su auto que al final se rindieron y le dijeron que por favor lo hiciera.

Kuroko suspiro, vio hacia todo su alrededor, no vio aquella cabella roja que tanto caracterizaba a Kagami, cuando este estaba de mal humor siempre iba a un lugar que el y el pelirrojo solo conocian.

Empezo a caminar mas alla del patio hacia el bosque, entonces escucho lo que seria un sollozo, su corazon se encogio pero tenia que seguir el paso, cuando se acerco a un arbol lo vio hay echo una bolita estaba Kagami sollozando debilmente, ahora parecia que le hubieran dado una patada en el estomago, no queria verlo llorar,no le gustaba verlo llorar, se acerco rapidamente y lo abrazo sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, que luego de ver de quien se trataba apreto su agarre mientras escondia su rostro en el hombro.

-K-kuroko-sensei-Gimoteaba Kagami con lagrimas en sus ojos, se separo suavemente del peliceleste que lo miraba dulcemente, haciendo que otra vez su corazon se estremeciera velozmente-

-Que sucede Kagami-Kun?-Pregunto Kuroko mientras le secaba las lagrimas con sus dedos delicadamente, luego cuando termino le acaricio suavemente la mejilla-

-Su mano es calida-Susurro Kagami mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la leve caricia-

-Me puedes decir por que llorabas?-Pregunto el peliceleste sentandose a su lado mientras le acariciaba los cabellos-

-E-esque, kuroko-sensei no me quiere, y eso me dolio mucho, aqui-Se se alo al pecho, otra vez esa mirada de tristeza invadio sus ojos rojos-Y entonces empeze a llorar y no me pude detener-

-Kagami-kun-Suspiro Kuroko mirandolo tiernamente-Yo si te quiero, y yo se que tu tambien me quieres pero no de la forma en que tu crees, tu me quieres como un amigo o a lo mejor como una persona cercana a ti, como un padre o tutor, no como novio que es lo que siempre dices a tus amigos-

-Pero yo si lo quiero de esa forma-Grito Kagami mientras lo miraba fijamente con un peque o sonrojo-C-cuando se quiere a-a una persona se hace esto, c-cierto?-Pregunto Kagami aprovechando que Kuroko estaba arrodillado y que ahora podia verlo frente a frente, se acerco rapidamente plantandole un beso en los labios, seco e inexperto pero al vez tierno y amoroso, se separo con rapides con el rostro rojo-

-E-eh?-Balbuseo Kuroko cubriendose sus labios con su mano, para que sus mejillas adquirieran un color que Kagami en su vida habia visto, Kuroko estaba sonrojado, mientras sus labios temblaban levemente y sus ojos celestes se desviaban hacia otro lado-K-kagami-kun, no puedes hacer eso, no lo vuelas a hacer-

-Kuroko-sensei-Dijo ignorando la orden del otro, busco con su mirada algo en el bosque que le ayudara y diviso algunas flores de color celeste con amarilla eran perfectas, las arranco rapidamente, viendo como Kuroko lo seguia con la mirada, cuando se encontro parado frente a el con ambos brazos le ofrecio las flores, sonrojado-Kuroko-sensei se que aun soy chico pero cuando sea grande y sea una gran estrella del basquet caesese conmigo!...porfavor-

-K-kagami-kun-Kuroko miraba dulcemente la ecena frente a el, sabia que estaba mal ilucionar a el pelirrojo pero era increiblemente dulce lo que hacia, a lo mejor una mentirita piedosa no haria mal a nadie no?-Esta bien tu ganas, cuando seas una gran estrella del basquet y puedas conquistarme, hay mismo sere tuyo y solamente tuyo Te parece?-

-Es una promesa?-Pregunto Kagami sonriendole determinadamente, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, tome se que no es mucho pero servira como pacto de la promesa-Le extendio una pulsera echa a mano color rojo con celeste-Este preparado porque no parare hasta conquistarlo, Kuroko-sensei!-

-Ya lo veremos Kagami-kun-Dijo sonriendole tiernamente, para luego ver la hora 7:10, se le habian pasado 10 minutos ya, seguramente el chofer debia estar desesperado pero tampoco era la primera vez que se atrasaban por quedarse la mano se Kagami y lo llevo hacia su auto-

Ya estaban a punto de cerrar, el normalmente se quedaba ultimo ya que su casa no estaba tan lejos de la guarderia a diferencia de los demas .Miro su mano viendo la pulsera que Kagami le habia regalado, en verdad parecia que le costo bastante al pelirrojo hacer la pulsera o se suponia que era un una voz detras de sus espaldas, seguia sin entender por que siempre se quedaba ultimo su jefe

-Que es eso, Tetsuya?-Pregunto un pelirrojo de ojos de distintos colores, un poco mas alto que el peliceleste, se acercaba cauteloso viendo como el ultimo de los ni os de la guarderia se iba-

-Que es que, Akashi-kun?-Pregunto Kuroko, mirando a su jefe, el habia fundado la guarderia a pesar de tener la misma edad, pero ultimamente con el dinero se podia hacer lo que sea incluso forman una guarderia por pura divercion, ese era el caso de su "jefe"-

-Esa imitacion barata de una pulsera..o un anillo...a lo mejor es un collar-Dijo Akashi dudativo viendo ese objeto como si fuera la cosa mas rara del mundo-

-Me lo regalo Kagami-kun, y es una pulcera...creo-Dijo Kuroko, viendo la "pulsera" para ponersela en su mu eca, le quedo bastante bien-Si pulcera..-

-Me dirias el por que?-Pregunto Akashi sonriendole con brillos alrededor, Kuroko sabia que aunque parecia una pregunta, era una orden camuflada en pregunta-

-Seria como un anillo de compromiso, le dije que cuando sea grande y una gran estrella del basquet, podra conquistarme y entonces sere solo suyo, mas que nada es para que la promesa perdure-Respondio Kuroko sonriendo un poco divertido, al igual que Akashi-

-Ese chico es bueno en el basquet, ademas es curioso-Dijo Akashi mirandolo a los ojos-Ten cuidado con las promesas Tetsuya, a veces puede que para algunas personas sean solo bromas pero hay exepciones, y ese chico es una, creo que te has metido en un lio Tetsuya, ademas de nota desde lejos que el chico esta muy enamorado de ti-

-Es solo una promesa que seguramente olvidara, recuerda Akashi-kun, es un ni o todavia-Dijo Kuroko viendo la pulsera fijamente, restandole un poco la importancia-

-Esto sera ententenido-Fue lo ultimo que dijo el pelirrojo llendose por la reja desapareciendo de la vista de Kuroko-

-Podras pasar a os, pero le sigo teniendo miedo-Susurro el peliceleste con una gotita detras de su nuca, observo de vuelta la pulsera solo era una promesa que seguramente olvidaria, solo para no ver las lagrimas del pelirrojo-

Pero...Kuroko no sabia que algunas promesas no pueden ser rotas por mas que quieran.

Y algunas personas, jamas olvidan una.

Kuroko Tetsuya no sabia en que se habia metido al prometer eso.


	2. Los años pasan, la promesa no se rompe

Estaba mirando distraidamente el pizarron de la universidad, habia entrado en la carrera de profesor de literatura, le encantaba leer, ya solo le faltaba 1 a o mas y ya seria un profesor titulado, con tan solo 24 a os.  
Todavia no habia dejado la guarderia, los a os habian pasado pero aun a si, se acostumbro tanto a trabajar en ese lugar que lo hacia mas por placer que por la paga, le encantaban los ni os pero para su desgracia la paga ya no era suficiente, el dinero que su abuela le habia dejado para su casa lo invirtio en la universidad a os atras mas la beca que la habian dado en esta y tenia que conseguir un trabajo que le diera el suficiente dinero para la casa lo antes posible.

Suspiro mientras desviaba la vista hacia la ventana, por que se sentia tan nervioso?, se acordo de una frase de un libro que leyo "Cuando alguien se pone nervioso y no sabe el porque, es porque algo del pasado volvera, ya sea bueno o malo".Acomodo sus cabellos celestes detras de la oreja, le habia crecido un poco al igual que su altura aunque solo fueron unos pocos centimetros, lo que hacia que la gente lo viera todavia como un adolecente de quizas 16 a os.

-Kuroko, por favor digame cual seria el dilema, de los recuerdos-Le dijo el profesor mirandolo fijamente, la primera vez que se vieron el profesor se habia pegado un susto al verlo "aparecer" de repente, pero se habia acostumbrado a su nula presencia y ya sabia que aunque no lo notara, el estaba hay, se levanto suavemente para hablar-

-El dilema del recuerdo, seria que cuanto mas queremos olvidar ese recuerdo mas se impregna en nuestra mente, nunca vamos a poder olvidar lo que es importante para nosotros, ya que en nuestro interior aunque nustra boca diga que no nos importa, las imagenes de esa recuerdo disen lo decimos que queremos olvidarnos de algo o recordarlo depende de que tan importante sea lo que queremos recordar o olvidar, no puedes enga arte a ti mismo ya que tu mismo te traicionas al decir que no es importante-Dijo el peliceleste con vos suave pero firme, antes de que el profesor hablara el timbre sono-

-Bueno clase, para el lunes quiero que me traigan un informe del libro-Dijo el profesor sonriendoles recibiendo un suspiro como respuesta de la mayoria de los alumnos-

Camino hasta llegar al patio, eran ya las 3:00 pm, en 2:00 hs debia ir a la guarderia, sonrio sintiendo como el viento le despeinaba un poco su cabello, el tiempo en verdad estaba fresco en la primavera, por suerte el uniforme que usaba constaba de un buso gris bastante calido para que no le afectara demasiado el frio aire.

-Kurokocchin!-Escucho la voz de una persona que ya conocia de sobra, se habian vuelto amigos con el paso del tiempo, incluso estaban en la misma universidad, aunque estudiaban carreras muy diferentes-

-Kise-kun-Dijo el peliceleste dandose vuelta, encontrandose con un rubio que corria a toda velocidad hacia el, en verdad atraia las miradas de la mayoria de las personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, pero como no ,si se encontraba con una persona que facilmente podria compararse con un modelo-

-Adivina, adivina~-Canturreo el Rubio con flores a su alrededor, Kuroko sabia de sobra que aunque no adivinara este se lo iba a contar de todas formas-

-Que sucede?-Pregunto sonriendo levemente, se habia acostumbrado a la actitud risue a del rubio-

-Me dejaron flores~, son presiosas-Dijo Kise mientras le mostraba en su mano un ramo de distintas flores, habia algunas que parecian ser Lilas, una rosa de color violeta junto con otra azul y por ultimo un clavel rojo-Pero son todas diferentes, es lo que mas me gusto de todo esto, la persona que me las envio sabe que me encantan las flores-

-Kise-kun, creo que lo que esa persona te quiere decir, es algo pero esta avergonzado-Dijo Kuroko mientras reia suavemente al ver la exprecion de confucion en el rostro de su amigo-Las flores tienen significados deverias buscarlos en tu casa, no crees?-

- Tiene un signficado?!, voy a buscarlo ahora mismo-Dijo el rubio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su casa, dejando a Kuroko solo con una gotita detras su nuca-

-Vendra a trabajar?-Penso Kuroko mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida, quien fuera el que le envio las flores a Kise habia dado en el blanco, aunque sonaba afeminado a Kise le encantaban las flores incluso habia plantado varias en la guarderia-

-Hey! Tetsuya-Grito un pelinegro acercandosele corriendo, a lo que sonrio disimuladamente-Vas a la guarderia?-

-Si pero todavia falta para que sea la hora ,pensaba comprar un helado de agua, me acompa as?-Pregunto Kuroko viendo a Himuro, el habia crecido bastante, y era solicidato por varias chicas por su atractivo cordial y educado-

-Yo preferiria un helado de chocolate pero bueno-Dijo Himuro acompa andolo hacia la tienda de la esquina, era divertido hablar un rato de literatura con el pelinegro, la mayoria con lo que hablaba no sabian ni un poco de libros-

-Comprare los helados-Dijo el peliceleste en cuanto llegaron a la tienda, siempre pasaba al mismo lugar, le gustaba sentarse en la banca de la plaza mientras comia un helado o leia un libro era relajante-

Compro los helados, uno de sabor menta para el y otro de chocolate y crema para afuera encontrandose a el pelinegro sentado en la banca, mirando a un punto en la nada, casi en estado de acerco preocupadamente hacia el, no muchas veces algo dejaba a Himuro sorprendido exepto las ara anas, siempre que el pelinegro veia una, corria como si no hubiera un ma ana.

-Himuro-kun?-Pregunto el peliceleste pasandole su mano frente al rostro del pelinegro, sin optener siquiera un parpadeo-Que sucedio?-

-N-nada, no paso nada-Dijo Himuro sonriendo nerviosamente, preocupando mas a Kuroko-V-vamos a la guarderia, que llegaremos tarde-

-Esta bien-Dijo Kuroko rindiendose, mientras miraba como el pelinegro se levantaba, viendo que tenia una mancha de chocolate al lado de su labio-Himuro-kun, comiste helado de chocolate antes?-

-N-NO!-Respondio avergonzado el pelinegro para que saliera corriedo rapidamente ante los ojos de kuroko-

-Paso algo mientras yo no estaba?-Penso el peliceleste para mirar los dos helados que tenia en su mano...o se supone que eran dos helados cuando miro su mano derecha, el de chocolate habia desaparecido cuando una gran mano lo agarro-

-Eh~ Kurokochin, no ah cambiado mucho-Dijo un gran pelimorado que para Kuroko era la persona mas alta que habia visto haciendo que retrocediera involuntariamente ante tan imponente figura-Me dices hacia donde se fue Murochin~ tengo que hablar con el, pero cuando lo bese se quedo en estado de shock y luego fui a comprar gomitas porque ya no me quedaban mas~-

-Q-quien eres?-Pregunto un poco asustado Kuroko viendo como el gigante se comia el helado rapidamente para luego sacar una gran bolsa llenas de gomitas-

-Que cruel, Kurokochin no se acuerda mi~-Dijo el pelimorado mientras hacia un puchero que hizo a Kuroko recordar donde habia visto-Bueno me voy a buscar a Murochin~ "Murochin es dulce como la miel~"-Canturreo el gigante mientras iba en la direccion que Himuro habia corrido seguramente a la guarderia-

-Esto, no puede ser verdad-Penso Kuroko lamentandose por Himuro, empezo a caminar hacia la guarderia, seguramente el pelinegro empezaria a hablar en ingles a todos los ni os que no entenderian nada de nada, esperaba que no fuera verdad lo que estaba pensando, Lo habia besado? con razon Himuro habia estado tan nervioso cuando lo vio-

-Oye Fantasma!-Le grito Takao llendo hacia el, con una sonrisa-Himuro a pasado corriendo como el alma que se lleva el diablo, lo asustaste otra vez o vio una ara a?-Pregunto divertido recordando como Himuro se habia subido a el cuando vio una de las "horrorosas crituras repugnantes de ocho patas" segun el pelinegro, rio ante ese recuerdo-

-No se, pero recuerdas a Murasakibara?-Pregunto el peliceleste mientras se encaminaba junto con Takao a la guarderia-

-Ah..si lo recuerdo era ese chico, era muy alto para su edad de tan solo 8 a os te llegaba hasta el pecho, ademas como olvidarlo era divertido ver lo mucho que se pegaba a Himuro casi como un perrito persiguiendo a su mama, todavia no se como podia comer tantos dulces sin enfermarse o morirse de diabetes-Dijo Takao riendo al recordar como un dia Murasakibara de habia comido un total de 10 bolsas de gomitas,2 chocolates gigantes y 4 helados de frutilla,sin sufrir ningun da o-

-Bueno, al parecer crecio mucho mas, creo que mide como dos metros, y otra noticia es que a besado a Himuro-Dijo Kuroko mirando a Takao que abrio los ojos con sorpresa-

-E-es una broma verdad?, es decir Por que?-Pregunto Takao a la nada, ahora entendiendo porque el pobre de Himuro habia salido corriendo tambien porque habia visto a una cabellera violeta pasar por su lado pero penso que solo era su imaginacion-Espera! ya recorde!-

-Que recordaste?-Pregunto Kuroko mirandolo con sus grandes ojos celestes-

-Himuro me dijo que, Murasakibara habia prometido que cuando fuera lo suficientemente grande como para estar con el, vendria otra vez y que no daria vueltas y lo haria su "esposo"-Dijo Takao riendo nerviosamente-P-pero eso solo era algo que alguien impulsivo como Murasakibara diria solo en broma admeas no puede ser verdad, el matrimonio no esta permitido en Japon, no puede ser verdad, solo fueron unas tontas promesas que hicimos cuando era unos "inocentes" ni os no?-Dijo Takao hablando rapidamente preocupando a Kuroko-

-Por que estas tan nervioso?-Pregunto Kuroko viendo como Takao empezaba imperventilarse siempre que eso pasaba era porque algo le incomodaba o estaba increiblemente nervioso-

-N-no es como mi Shin-chan, se acordara de lo que dije o que yo siquiera exista, el era maduro a diferencia de los demas seguramente lo olvidaria y viviria feliz con una esposa, hermosa fina de buena clase seguramente rubia exitosa tendrian 2 hijos la mujer se pareceria a Shin-chan sacando su actitud tsundere y el varon seria igual que la madre y tendrian un perro y un gato y vivirian en una gran mansion como la clase alta que son-Dijo todo tan rapidamente que Kuroko solo pudo entender que se referia a Midorima uno de sus antiguos alumnos-

-Quieres tomar un poco de agua Takao-kun?-Pregunto Kuroko tocandole el hombro preocupadamente-

-No, a lo mejor escorpio tiene que quedarse en su casa por su propia seguridad psicologica-Dijo Takao mirando a Kuroko con una sonrisa neviosa-

-Escorpio?-Pregunto Kuroko mirando como Takao sacaba su celular-

-No, nada solo me puse paranoico es imposible que esto suceda es decir, cuanto tiempo a pasado despues de es a os no es asi?, seguramente es que estoy histerico, ademas solo Murasakibara era posible de acordarse de algo tan infaltil como que hiba a casarse con Himuro despues de tanto tiempo-Suspiro tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras Kuroko no miraba con recelo, Takao siempre que se ponia nervioso hablaba con si mismo mas que para las otras personas hasta que llegaba a tal punto en el que se tranquilizaba con sus propias palabras-

-Takao-kun, venga vayamos a la guarderia, todo se acalarara, solo estas siendo paranoico sea lo que te este atormentando solo es un peque o problema y lo estas agrandando demasiado, vamos te hago un te para que te relajes-Le Dijo el peliceleste tranquilamente reciviendo el acentimiento de el mas alto que le sonrio levemente-

Ambos emprendieron camino hacia la guarderia, lo que mas le gustaba de Takao era su gran energia hacia todo.

En cuanto llegaron, pudieron escuchar con claridad los gritos, en ingles de Himuro sonaba mas o menos como "You can't Atshushi!" tambien repetia varias veces "Wait a minute! stop", ambos entraron viendo como Akashi sentado en una banqueta observaba sonriente la ecena de Himuro siendo perseguido por un gigante de quizas mas de dos metros, de tanto ojos como pelo morado y mirada despreocupada, que canturreaba "Murochin espera, quiero besarte otra vez~" si, sin duda se trataba de Murasakibara.

-Akashi-kun, que esta sucediendo?-Pregunto Kuroko viendo como Himuro corria con todas sus fuerzas pero igualemente siendo atrapado por los brazos de Murasakibara que lo abrazaba fuertemente haciendo que todo su esfuerzo por safarse fuera en bano-

-Bueno, al parecer Atshushi vino y reclamo lo que era "suyo" frente a todo el mundo, dijo "Murochin es solo mio, el sera mi esposo aquel que se atreva a acercarse a el, lo aplastare" luego de eso lo beso apasionadamente, Tatsuya se puso rojo empezo a balbusear cosas en ingles y luego corrio siendo perseguido por Atshushi, bueno y esta es la situacion en este momento, esto es muy divertido~-Dijo Akashi con un brillo a su alrededor en verdad disfrutaba le divertida de sobremanera-

-Pobre Himuro-Dijo Takao tratando de parecer triste aunque sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo para luego empezar a tener espasmos en su cuerpo y por ultimo rompio en una carcajada limpia que se escucho por todos lados-

-Ire a ayudar a Himuro-kun-Dijo Kuroko mientras iba hacia donde Murasakibara abrazaba fuertemente a Himuro quien se habia quedado quieto correspondiendo el abrazo del pelimorado en cunato se acerco este lo miro con la mirada desafiante-

-Murochin es mio-Dijo Murasakiabara mirandolo con desgana pero a la vez desafiante y seguro de sus palabras-

-No te quitare a Himuro solo somos amigos pero podrias soltarlo, necesito hablar con el, esta nervioso podrias venir ma ana y hablar con el Te parece?-Pregunto Kuroko haciendole frente al pelimorado-Necesita tiempo-

-Esta bien-Dijo un poco maluhumorado Murasakibara mientras dejaba de abrazar al pelinegro,para levantarse con desgana-Pero Murochin, se que te parecera una locura todo esto pero yo...te sigo amando como la primera vez que me confese ante ti, te conquistare-Fue lo ultimo que dijo para retirarse-

-Himuro-kun estas bien...-Pregunto Kuroko viendo como el pelinegro estaba sonrojado, mientras se tocaba los labios antes de que pudiera preguntar algo escucho el ruido de la reja abriendose, este dia habia sido de locos, se pregunto que fue lo que seguia-

-S-Shin-chan!?-Pregunto Takao viendo como un, adolecente de cabellos verdes entraba a paso tranquilo hacia ellos, llevaba en su mano lo que parecia ser un peluche de una rana-Y eso?-`Rio cuando vio la rana de peluche, es que ver a un adolecente de 1,95 cm con un peluche era bastante divertido-

-Takao-Susurro el peliverde mientras lo miraba de arriva a abajo, no habia cambiado casi nada, sonrio imperseptiblemente ante eso-

-Por cierto estas alto!~-Dijo Takao viendolo desde abajo-Recuerdo cuando solo me mirabas desde abajo ahora soy yo quien te mira desde hay, has comido bien? quieres tomar algo?-

-Ya no soy un ni o!-Grito Midorima sorprendiendo a Takao que miraba el se o fruncido del ojiverde, se acerco cuidadosemente-

-Shin-chan, que sucede, no te enojes-Dijo Takao tratando de tranquilizarlo-

-Lo que me sucede es que me estas tratando como si fuera solo un ni o de 8 a os otra vez, y yo ya tengo la edad suficiente como para hacer lo que siempre quise hacer-Dijo Midorima mientras se le acercaba a Takao que retrocedia asustado, igualmente siendo atrapado por los largos brazos de Midorima, para que luego lo cargara como un costal de papas en su hombro-Necesito hablar contigo, nanodayo-

-Waaa! Kuroko, ayudamente!, me secuestra! me lleva a su cueva! me matara! voy a morir~ esto es un secuestro, policia,FBI,caza fantasmas!-Gritaba Takao mientras trataba de safarse con pataleos y golpes, que para ser sinceros para Midorima solo era unos peque os pinchasos-Fantasma, Casper,rey del hielo!, ayudame!-

-Me pregunto quien sera el siguiente-Dijo Akashi mientras sacaba fotos con su celular a Takao-

-Fuiste un buen amigo Takao-kun-Penso Kuroko viendo como el peliverde se llevaba a Takao a quien sabe donde-Himuro-kun, estas bien?-

-S-si, pero necesito estar solo, esto es muy raro-Dijo el pelinegro luego miro a Akashi-Seijuro, puedo-

-Si, puedes ir a tu casa y tomarte el dia libre, me divertiste bastante te lo tienes merecido-Dijo Akashi haciendo un gesto con la mano de que se podia ir-

-Divertirte?-Se pregunto Himuro con una gota en la cabeza-Lo siento Tetsuya hoy tendras que hacer la mayoria del trabajo tu solo-

-No hace falta que te disculpes, Takao y tu, tuvieron un dia de locos, necesitan pensar todo esto no?-Dijo Kuroko poniendole una mano en su hombro como apoyo-Cualquier cosa llamame-

-Gracias,Hasta luego Tetsuya, Seijuro-Dijo Himuro para caminar a paso lento hacia la salida-

-Al parecer te divertiste mucho hoy-Dijo Kuroko mirando como Akashi sonreia divertido, se notaba que era sadico-

-Se nota tanto, y todavia voy a tener mas divercion en estos meses-Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a los ojos celestes-En especial creo que de tu parte-

- De mi parte?-Pregunto Kuroko dudoso-

-Nada en especial, ve a trabajar, no tengo idea de que an echo los ni os desde que nos los vimos-Dijo Akashi mientras se hiba hacia la guarderia-

-Esta bien-Dijo Kuroko mientras iba hacia la sala de los juegos, donde seguramente todos estaban jugando-

Pasaron las horas y Kuroko seguai preguntandose, el porque justamente hoy, se habrian complementado esos dos y se lamentaba profundamente por sus amigos, es decir se supone que los ni os tienen que madurar y darse cuenta de que no pueden casarse por una promesa que hicieron cuando era ni os

Por que? le pregunto su mente, la mayoria de los ni os olvidar las promesas pero al parecer estos dos no, y si los sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos, no hay problema ademas fueron directos y dijeron sus inteciones, no tiene nada de malo.

Odiaba cuando su mente le daba respuestas tan sencillas y coherentes, era cuestionarse a si mismo y encima darse una respuesta totalemte diferente.

-Kuroko-sensei, nos cuenta una de sus historias-Dijo una de sus alumnos, Kiyoshi Teppei, un ni o que a pesar de tener 7 a os, era muy alto-

-Por supuesto, de que les gustaria la historia?-Pregunto Kuroko sonriendole levemente-

-Una de romance-Dijeron las ni as, sonriendole-Una de amor prohibido!-

-Mejor una de accion, como el que nos conto sobre los caballeros que cruzaron el desierto-

-Veamos, que tal si les cuento la historia de una gran ciudad, donde un pelirrojo, llamado Akashi Seijuro gobernaba con sus 6 soldados, llamados "Guerreros Milagrosos", estos obedecian cualquier orden que el pelirrojo les diera, pero todos estos guerreros un dia se enamoraron, y perdieron parte de su frialdad exepto el sexto, quien siempre estaba solo...o eso se suponia-Dijo Kuroko con aire misterioso reciviendo las miradas expectantes de los ni os-

-Y como se llamaba el sexto!?-Pregunto una ni a emocionada por la historia-

-No se sabe su nombre, solo que habia nacido solo en este mundo, nunca se supo como llego hasta esa ciudad, pero juro lealtad a Akashi, hasta que la muerte los separara-Dijo Kuroko tratando de inventar la historia en su cabeza-

-Y de quien se enamoro?-Pregunto Teppei mirandolo-

-Se enamoro de-Antes de que Kuroko terminara el timbre sono-Se las contare el lunes, para que todos esten presentes-

-No puede dejarnos de esa forma Kuroko-sensei-Bufaron los ni os, haciendole puchero-

-Venga ni os, sus padres deben estar esperandolos afuera-Dijo Kuroko, viendo como todos se iban refunfu ando hacia afuera, lo que le causo un poco de risa a el peliceleste, empezo a a acomodar todas las cosas, hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse, entonces de volteo encontrandose con Teppei-

-Kiyoshi-kun, sucede algo?-Pregunto Kuroko mirando como el ni o se le acercaba un poco nervioso-

-Kuroko-sensei, esta bien si un ni o se enamora de otro?-Pregunto sonriendole mientras le tiraba del delantal-

-Pues, creo que si, hay algunas personas que no lo aceptan pero si estas enamorado de esa persona esta bien-Dijo Kuroko sonriendole levemente-

-Enserio?!-Dijo Teppei emocionado-Le cuento un secreto-Le hizo una se al para que Kuroko bajara hasta que se encontraron cara a cara-A mi me gusta Hyuga-Despues de decir eso salio corriendo hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla dijo-Es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o, no se lo diga a nadie-

-E-esta bien-Dijo Kuroko un poco sorprendido, su telefono lo saco de su shock, era una llamada-Hola?

-Kurokocchin~-Dijo Kise desde el otro lado de la linea-Que harias si, alguien viene a tu casa, tu le abres la puerta y este te dice todo serio y cool "Hola, kise, queria invitarte para que mires un partido en el que voy a estar, ah y Quieres salir conmigo?" y ahora se encuentra en tu salon mirando la tele como si fuera su casa-

-Espera, espera que?-Pregunto Kuroko sorprendido-

-Te acuerdas de Aominecchi?-Pregunto Kise suspirando-

-Si, recuerdo Aomine-kun, era el unico que me llamaba Tetsu-sensei, en todos estos a os como si fueramos amigos de por vida-Dijo Kuroko sonriendo al acordarse de como el moreno le habia dicho Tetsu como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-

-Bueno ahora esta aqui, y no se que hacer~!-Dijo Kise desde el otro lado, para que luego escuchara un "con quien hablas", "Waa, Aominecchi devuelveme mi telefono"-Hola?-Pregunto una voz mas seria que la de kise, se notaba que estaba molesto por su tono-

-Aomine-kun?-Dijo Kuroko dudoso-

-Oh!Tetsu!, Como estas?-Dijo Aomine relajadamente como si se tratara de una charla entre viejos amigos-

-Todo bien, que haces en la casa de Kise-kun o mas bien como sabes donde es su casa-Dijo Kuroko tranquilamente-

-Es que ayer lo segui, planeaba confesarme ayer, pero lo vi ocupado con su tarea a si que decidi que seria hoy-Dijo tranquilamente el moreno, escucho el grito de Kise "Ayer me seguiste hasta mi casa, con razon escuchaba pasos atras mio!"-

-Aomine-kun sabes que eso puede ser llamado acoso?-Pregunto Kuroko con una gotita en la cabeza-

-Ey! yo no soy el unico que a acosado, ademas de que yo por lo menos le di la opcion de "salir conmigo" por mi le digo que se case conmigo como lo hizo Murasakibara pero no quiero darle un infarto, ademas te repito no soy el unico acosador, ya lo veras, cuidado cuando lleges a casa Tetsu, adios~-Dijo Aomine sonriendo desde el otro lado de la linea, para luego colgar-

-Definitivamente este es un dia ingualable-Dijo Kuroko mientras terminaba de arreglar las cosas para luego ir hacia afuera-

-Buen viaje Tetsuya, por cierto me gusto tu historia-Dijo Akashi sonriendole desde la salida-Todavia recuerdas, la "pulsera"?-

-Pulsera?-Pregunto Kuroko mirandolo-Te refieres a esta?-Dijo mientras le mostraba su mu eca, dejando ver su pulsera-

-Si, recuerdas el dia en que la tuviste-Dijo Akashi mirandolo-Si lo recuerdas sera mas divertido-

-Me la regalo, Kagami-kun, todavia me acuerdo de el, era muy tierno-Dijo Kuroko mirando la pulsera-

-Esto sera todavia mas divertido~-Dijo Akashi mientras giraba entre sus dedos unas filosas tijeras para luego salir por la reja de la puerta desapareciendo-

-Deja de hacer eso, es tetrico-Dijo Kuroko mirandole con una gotita en la cabeza, a os y a os pasarian pero seguia teniendole miedo, de repente una sensacion rara, lo invadio,esto no era un dejavu?, suspiro mientras cerraba las rejas y iba hacia su casa-

No le quedaba demasiado lejos, pero estaba cerca del centro mas que era viernes le costaba bastante llegar sin ser atropeyado por su falta de puso sus aubiculares, mientras escuchaba una cancion que Kise le paso-

"No me preguntes por que habeses la nombro por casualidad, y es que aun la recuerdo y es que aun llevo dentro su forma de amar"

Le gustaba la cancion, pero cuanto mas la escuchaba se ponia nervioso, empezo a caminar mas rapido hacia su casa.

"Una razon para ti, me pides motivos y una explicacion, para no desterrarla hoy para siempre de mi corazon"

Bueno esto ya era raro, sentia su rostro caliente y no hacia calor por a si decirlo.

"Yo soy a si, y seguire pagando errante por tu piel, yo no podre dar todo de mi, mientras no olvide a esa mujer, y sigo esclavo de sus besos..."

Apago la musica en cuanto llego a la casa, pero noto que alguien estaba frente a su puerta, se tenso enseguida Por que alguien estaba frente a su casa mirando a la nada?

-Disculpe, necesita algo?-Pregunto Kuroko aparentando tranquilidad, no podia distingir bien quien era la persona por que ya habia obscuresido un poco-

-Kuroko-Dijo el hombre, mientras se acercaba, entonces noto su cabello color rojo fuego al igual que sus ojos rubi, era mucho mas alto que el, no tanto como Murasakibara pero su figura era imponente, entonces recordo-No has cambiado en absoluto-

-Kagami-kun?-Pregunto Kuroko mirando sus ojos, si eran los mismos ojos rubis-Has crecido...-

-Si, eh crecido-Dijo mientras se acercaba, tomo la mano derecha de Kuroko que lo miraba expectante-Todavia se acuerda de nuestra promesa-

-P-promesa?-Murmuro Kuroko viendo como el rostro de Kagami se acercaba poco a poco a el-

-Si, ya tengo 17 a os soy mayor... mi corazon sigue latiendo igual que cuando tenia 8 a os y lo veia-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba, el peliceleste retrocedia llevandose a Kagami con el hasta que toco la paret quedandose encerrado entre el cuerpo del mas alto y la paret-

-K-kagami-kun?-Lo miro fijamente con sus ojos, estaba nervioso, demasiado-

-Vine a cumplir nuestra promesa, yo te quiero Kuroko-Dijo Kagami, antes de que Kuroko pudiera protestar, lo tiro hacia el agarrando su cintura, besandolo apasionadamente, dejando a Kuroko en shock-

-Esto tiene que ser un sue o-Penso Kuroko, quedandose quieto ,sintiendo el calido beso de Kagami, se movia lentamente en sus labios, se sentia bastante bien, se notaba que trataba de no apresurar demasiado el beso, se separo de el una vez para luego besarlo una vez mas, dando besos cortos en sus labios hasta que Kuroko reacciono girando su rostro hacia un costado-K-kagami-kun dejame ir-

-No te dejare ir-Dijo Kagami ahora abrazandolo-Yo, te voy a conquistar, Kuroko!-Grito atrayendo la atencion de todo los que caminaban a esas horas-Tu me gustas y siempre me gustaste, hare lo imposible para conquistarte, entonces seras solo mio, recuerdas era una promesa!-

-Esto no puede estar pasando-Fue el unico pensamiento de Kuroko, su rostro se sentia caliente, y el mundo ahora le daba vueltas, Que se suponia que tenia que hacer ahora?!- 


	3. La tentacion de tenerte a mi lado

Despertó en su cama tranquilamente recibiendo los rayos del sol en su pálido rostro, todo había sido un sueño, uno muy loco y sin sentido, suspiro aliviado.

Estaba bastante cálido el día, se sentía a gusto en la cama, seguramente porque era sábado pero no, no era eso era un sentimiento extraño como...mas cómodo y cálido.

Suspiro, y vio hacia la ventana donde estaba su reloj, eran las 11:00 am...¿¡Las 11:00!?¿Por que su alarma no había sonado?!, debía ir rápidamente a la guardería he inventar la excusa mas creíble para que Akashi no lo matara o lo torturara lentamente hasta que supiera lo que era el verdadero un intento de moverse, no podía...intento otra vez ¿Por que no se movía?, sabia que estaba cansado pero tampoco para no poder moverse, se sacudió un poco y entonces sintió que era lo que lo estaba conteniendo, eran unas manos que lo abrazaban fuertemente y también unas piernas lo tenían aprisionado contra alguien, se tenso al instante.

-Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando-Pensó Kuroko mientras sudaba frío-

-Kuroko?,duerme un rato mas-Escucho una voz en su oído, que le hizo tensarse y sonrojarse-

-Kagami-kun!?-Grito el peliceleste, de repente todas las imágenes de ayer se le vinieron a la cabeza-

~Flash Back~

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado abrazado al pelirrojo, parecía que el tiempo paso a ser lento, abrió sus ojos viendo como empezaban a llamar la atención de las personas, tenia que salir de ese aprieto...a pesar de que el abrazo de Kagami era bastante cálido.

-Kagami-kun, estamos llamando la atención, entremos a mi casa y charlaremos-Susurro Kuroko en su oído, recibiendo un estremecimiento en Kagami-Sucede algo?-

-N-No, no es nada-Dijo Kagami sonrojado-Maldición...tome el doble sentido de la palabra, deja de seducirme inconscientemente!-Pensó el pelirrojo mientras soltaba a Kuroko de mala gana-

-Gracias-Dijo el peliceleste sonriéndole dulcemente, para luego darse media vuelta e ir hacia la puerta, abriéndola-Pasa, Kagami-kun-

-G-Gracias-Odiaba que su voz lo traicionara, recién se había confesado como se suponía que tenia, juntando todo su coraje y orgullo y ahora actuaba como una colegiala enamorada!-

Ambos entraron a la casa, era bastante rustica y tenia alguno que otro cuadro colgado, tenia lo necesario y algún que otro colores claros inundaban las paredes mientras el piso de madera relucía en un tono claro, pudo divisar una escalera que seguramente llevaría a la habitación de Kuroko.

-Tu casa es linda-Dijo Kagami viendo a su alrededor, le causaba curiosidad, a lo mejor si veía bien podría saber mas cosas de Kuroko-

-Gracias, la verdad es que esta un tanto vacía, ya que la mayoría de los días estoy fuera y si vengo aquí es para dormir o a estudiar para la universidad, tengo 2 habitaciones que no tienen nada mas que cajas que nunca desempaque-Dijo Kuroko mientras se quitaba los zapatos yendo hacia la sala de estar ,siendo seguido por Kagami a quien le salio una gotita en la cabeza a ver 3 estanterías llenas de los libros mas gruesos que había visto en toda su vida, y eso no era todo, sé notaba que no eran todos los que tenia porque había varios esparcidos en la sala-

-T-Te gusta leer mucho-Dijo Kagami viendo uno de los libros, tratando de leer el titulo "Podemos vivir, y no vivir, somos solo nada en el universo y al mismo tiempo algo", bueno se notaba que al peliceleste le encantaban los libros...complicados para la capacidad mental media, seguramente debía ser alguien muy inteligente, y el ...apenas entendía el titulo ¡¿Como se supone que se podía ser algo y no serlo al mismo maldito tiempo?!¿Que tenia que ver el universo?!-

-Si, me encanta, estoy estudiando para ser profesor de literatura, me gustaría trabajar en la universidad-Dijo Kuroko sonriéndole un poco-

-Profesor de literatura?-Pregunto Kagami sorprendido sin duda era una persona muy madura y el apenas podía comprender un libro simple ¿Como se supone que debía sacar tema en algo del que no sabia absolutamente nada?!, el único libro "decente" que había leído fue "El hijo de la libertad" y solo porque era absolutamente necesario leerlo para aprobar el trimestre de lengua...además no encontró un buen resumen en Internet...-

-Si, estoy ansioso solo me falta un año y ya seré profesor titulado, ¿Te gusta leer kagami-kun?-Pregunto Kuroko mientras se sentaba en el sillón blanco de la sala mientras lo miraba tranquilamente-

-Bueno...-Suspiro, no quería mentirle a Kuroko, aunque quisiera conquistarlo mentirle no seria la mejor solución además se notaba que el peliceleste era bastante perceptivo con las mentiras-Para serte sincero el único libro que me eh leído con mi propia voluntad...fue cuando tenia 10 años, se llamaba "Alicia en el país de las maravillas"-Se puso rojo, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, no quería ver la mirada de extrañeza o decepción de Kuroko pero se sorprendió al escuchar una suave risa-

-En serio? bueno un libro es un libro-Reía suavemente, le había causado bastante risa que el único libro que el pelirrojo se halla leído fuera uno infantil pero le gustaba por lo menos le fue sincero además de divertido por el echo de que sonara tan avergonzado-

-N-no te rías!, no todos tenemos la capacidad mental tuya como para leer lo que significa ser algo y a la vez no!-Le grito avergonzado el pelirrojo, callándose al instante, ¿Por que le tubo que gritar?!-

-Creo que tienes razón, pero me parece divertido que el único libro que hayas leído fuera "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", aunque yo también me paso un poco con los libros-Dijo Kuroko sonriéndole levemente-

-Un poco?-Pregunto Kagami encarnando una ceja-

-Bueno, bastante, y dime Kagami-kun, ¿Donde vives?-Pregunto Kuroko haciéndole una señal para que se sentara junto a el-

-Bueno...Viví en América por un tiempo, pero eh vuelto hace 2 años aquí a Japón, bueno…tuve algunos problemas con mi padre, a si que estoy con algunos problemas, ya no quiere enviarme dinero y no se si voy a poder pagar la renta este mes, por eso eh intentado buscar trabajo pero tengo 17 años y la mayoría se me an adelantado, no eh encontrado ningún trabajo-Suspiro pesadamente al recordar a su padre, estaba frustrado lo único que quizás le había gustado de volver a Japón fue encontrarse con sus amigos y con Kuroko-

-Quieres comer algo?, perdóname me quede charlando contigo y no te eh ofrecido nada para comer-Dijo Kuroko guardándose su curiosidad sobre que paso con el padre de Kagami, sabia de sobra que no era de su incumbencia y no quería poner incomodo al pelirrojo-

-Si, la verdad es que tengo hambre-Dijo Kagami mirándolo de reojo-

-Que te gustaría?-Pregunto el peliceleste mientras se paraba-

-La verdad, es que me gustaría comer algunas hamburguesas-Dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la mejilla avergonzado-

-Creo que no tengo en mi heladera, pero voy a pedir a un restaurante ¿si?-Pregunto Kuroko mirándole-

-No tienes hamburguesas?-Pregunto Kagami asombrado por que el peliceleste no tuviera el alimento mas indispensable en todo el mundo según el-

-Como ya te dije, no paso mucho tiempo aquí, estoy mas afuera que dentro, además no soy de comer demasiado-Dijo Kuroko mientras iba hacia el teléfono-Cuantas hamburguesas te gustarían?-

-Creo que 15 estaría bien-Respondió el pelirrojo inconscientemente, para luego darse cuenta de lo que dijo, ¡se estaba aprovechando de la hospitalidad de Kuroko!, quiso remediarlo pero cuando iba a hablar Kuroko ya estaba pidiendo las hamburguesas-

-Las traerán en 15 minutos-Dijo Kuroko mirándole un poco extrañado por el sonrojo en su rostro-Sucede algo?-

-N-no te parece extraño que te halla pedido 15 hamburguesas?-Murmuro Kagami mirando hacia otro lado-

-Cuando tenias 8 comías alrededor de 10 platos de lo que te diéramos, créeme no me sorprende tu apetito-Dijo Kuroko mientras se sentaba a su lado-

El silencio se hizo presente en la sala, incomodando a Kagami, ¿De que debería hablar?, todo esto era extraño, pero se sentía a gusto con Kuroko su corazón latía con fuerza cuando lo miraba, todavía conservaba esa sensació fijamente al mas bajo, sus ojos, era lo que mas le gustaba eran grandes y tenían largas pestañas además de que su color transparente le hacia acordarse al mismo cielo. Siguió por sus labios, eran de color rosa pálido haciendo juego con su piel nívea sin ninguna imperfección, tenia ganas de besarle.

-Kagami-kun, sucede algo?-Pregunto Kuroko ya estando un poco incomodo de que el mas alto lo mirara tan fijamente, su mirada de alguna forma le quemaba-

-Kuroko-Dijo Kagami acercándose lentamente, necesitaba besarle, quería besarle-

-Kagami-kun?-Repitió su nombre, veía como el pelirrojo se le acercaba lentamente, escucho como tocaban el timbre haciendo que se levantara-Creo que ya llegaron las hamburguesas-

-A-Ah si...las hamburguesas..-Dijo Kagami golpeándose mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer-

Luego de que Kuroko fuera a por las hamburguesas ambos fueron hacia la cocina, donde había una gran mesa de color marrón obscuro con 4 sillas a su alrededor, Kagami lo miro expectante.

-Pensé que no pasabas mucho tiempo aquí en la casa y que vivías solo-Dijo Kagami un poco malhumorado pensando en que personas podían haber entrado a la casa o peor vivir con SU Kuroko-

-Si, pero hay veces en la que mis amigos, vienen aquí a estudiar, recuerdas a Kise ¿No es a si?, bueno el me obligo a comprar una mesa mas grande y sillas al igual que la televisión que esta en la sala-Respondió el peliceleste sentándose en una de las sillas mientras Kagami se sentaba a su lado-

-Ahomine, matare a tu tan querido Kise, si se sigue acercando de esa forma a Kuroko-Pensó Kagami con una venita en su cabeza mientras empezaba a comer una de las hamburguesas-

-Kagami-kun-Dijo Kuroko recibiendo una especie de gruñido como respuesta de Kagami mientras ingería otra hamburguesa-Te quería preguntar algo, bueno lo tenia pensado desde antes pero quería mencionártelo-

-Fafude Kuforo?-Dijo Kagami mientras seguía masticando las hamburguesas mirando expectante al mas bajo que se le escapo una risa al ver las mejillas del pelirrojo infladas por la comida-

-Tu no tienes donde quedarte, y mas dicho que quizás no puedas pagar la renta del mes, tengo habitaciones libres te gustaría quedarte a vivir aquí hasta que consigas encontrar algún trabajo estable o por lo menos hasta que termines la secundaria?-Pregunto Kuroko viendo como el mas alto abría sus ojos hasta el máximo que daban para luego empezar a toser atragantándose con las hamburguesas-

-Eh?!-Dijo Kagami una vez que las 3 hamburguesas que habían estado en su boca fueron tragadas-

-Si, no quieres esta todo bien, es solo para que tengas tiempo y yo no tengo problema en que pongas tus cosas aquí-Dijo Kuroko mientras lo miraba preocupado-Quieres un vaso de agua?-

-P-pero, no seria una molestia?-Pregunto el pelirrojo mirándolo a los ojos-

-No serás, ni eres una molestia Kagami-kun-Dijo Kuroko mirándole tiernamente,se acerco y con su mano acaricio los cabello de el pelirrojo en forma de cariñosa Kagami pudo sentir el aroma del peliceleste ante tan corta distancia, era demasiado descuidado con el, parecía que se había olvidado por completo de lo que paso afuera-

-Tch,Kuroko-Dijo Kagami para agarrar la mano que acariciaba sus cabellos, jalando se ella para que la distancia sea casi nula, agarrando también la cintura de Kuroko con su otra mano-No seas tan descuidado conmigo, aceptare tu oferta solo por que es un punto a favor para mi, no me trates como a un niño porque...-Acerco su rostro a el mas bajo que estaba fuertemente sonrojado, pudieron sentir como el aliento del otro chocaba contra el suyo-Me estas provocando demasiado y no se si pobre contenerme-Dicho eso le dio un suave beso en los labios para luego soltar el agarre, viendo con una sonrisa satisfactoria como el rostro de Kuroko estaba sonrojado mientras que su labios temblaban suavemente-

-T-te quedaras en mi habitación, pondré un futon a mi lado-Tartamudeo Kuroko, odiándose a si mismo por hacer algo a si de vergonzoso, se supone que no debe trabarse al hablar eso dificultaría su lectura-

-Me sigues tentando poniéndome a dormir justo en tu habitación, donde fácilmente puedo atacarte ¿Lo sabes?-Pregunto Kagami tentado por el reciente tartamudeo de el peliceleste, era realmente tierno-

-Cállate-Pensó Kuroko un tanto enojado para luego caminar lo mas normal que pudo a buscar el futon, dejando a un Kagami sonriente mientras comía las hamburguesas-

Arreglo la el futon a su lado, estaba avergonzado todavía sentía su rostro arder, se había olvidado por completo la confesión del pelirrojo y luego de eso lo que acababa de decir lo había dejado completamente embobado ¿Para que mentir?, esos ojos rojos lo habían mirado con tanto deseo que creía que podría haberse echado a correr pero tenia que recordar Kagami era menor por 7 años! tenia que sacarse esas ideas raras de la cabeza.

-Ya terminaste con el futon?-Pregunto Kagami que recién entraba a la habitación-

-Si, yo ya me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme a las 10:00 am-Dijo Kuroko para irse a su cama, se había adelantado a cambiarse en el baño...una corazonada le dijo que estaría en problemas si lo hacia en su habitación como era costumbre; llevaba puesto una remera larga de color negro lisa y unos short blancos holgados-Buenas noches Kagami-kun-

-Buenas Noches, Kuroko-Sonrió ante eso, le daba una sensación cálida decir eso, se recostó en el futon, y vio como poco a poco la respiración de el mas bajo se hacia cada vez mas lenta,la luz de la luna que pasaba a través de la ventana al lado de su cama, le daba una apariencia mas angelical-Te dije que me tentarías idiota-Murmuro Kagami para levantarse suavemente he ir hacia la cama de Kuroko, se recostó suavemente a su lado para luego abrazarlo posesivamente-Me gustaría estar siempre a si contigo, por favor enamorate cuanto antes de mi-

~Fin Flash Back~

-Que haces en mi cama?-Pregunto Kuroko ya un poco mas tranquilo después de haber recordado toco aunque seguía sin entender que hacia el pelirrojo abrazándolo en su cama-

-Me tentabas demasiado en la noche, a si que decidí acostarme contigo-Dijo simplemente el pelirrojo para abrazarlo otra vez-Tienes que irte?-

-Si,si no corro la posibilidad de no vivir otra vez si falto un día al trabajo sin una excusa potencial a la muerte,como para que Akashi-kun me perdone, me puedes soltar por favor?-Pregunto Kuroko tratando de zafarse del agarre-

-Esta bien-Dijo Kagami resignándose mientras lo soltaba de mala gana-Por que trabajas todos los días?-

-Porque necesito todos estos días para poder pagar la casa, por lo menos hasta que me gradué de la universidad-Dijo Kuroko mientras prácticamente saltaba de la cama para luego desvestirse ante la mirada deseosa de kagami-

-Autocontrol Kagami, autocontrol-Se repetía Kagami una y otra vez en su cabeza, su lado "instintivo" le decía que mandara a la mierda el autocontrol y se lanzara sobre Kuroko pero su lado "Racional" le decía que si hacia eso seguramente arruinaría todo...estaba ganando su lado instintivo-

-Bueno Kagami, volveré aquí a las 7:30, puedes ir a comprar comida?, te dejo la billetera en la mesa de cocina, puedes venir a la guardería si estas muy aburrido-Dijo Kuroko mientras se ponía su campera, se acerco a Kagami vacilando un poco le beso la mejilla suavemente y luego se fue rápidamente dejando a el pelirrojo en estado de shock-

-Maldición, deja de tentarme a lanzarme encima de ti!-Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se tocaba la mejilla sonrojado-

_Con Kise~_

No importaba si corría,caminaba,trotaba o incluso si volaba!, el moreno no lo dejo de perseguir insistiendo una y otra vez con tener una cita con el, pero Kise a pesar de ser alguien completamente abierto no aceptaba citas a si como a si, conocía sus limites, los tenia bien puestos sabia que seria un problema que saliera con alguien muchísimo menor que el.

Suspiro por quinta vez en la guardería, Aomine había jurado que hasta que no aceptara tener una cita con el, no se separaría ni un poco, estaba enfadándose y todo el mundo sabia que un Kise enojado no era nada bueno.

-Escucha Aominecchi, ahora mismo estoy ocupado, por alguna razón Kurokocchi no vino, y el es el que tiene mas influencia sobre los niños a si que están un poco alterados, por favor deja de perseguirme como si fueras tu también un niño de 6 años-Dijo Kise regañando a el peliazul que estaba a su lado mirando sus movimientos-

-Te dije que hasta que no aceptes una cita, no me separaría de ti-Dijo desinteresadamente Aomine mientras le sonreía de medio lado-

-Aominecchi-Dijo Kise ya un tanto irritado-

-Yo no soy el que no quiere aceptar la cita, a mi no me culpes-Dijo Aomine como un niño que jamas rompió un plato, el rubio conocía bien esa mirada se la habia dado tantas veces cuando lo cuidaba-

-A ver, hagamos un trato-Dijo Kise tratando de ver alguna oportunidad para que moreno le dejase de una vez en paz, no le molestaba su compañía, de echo le admiraba por que a pesar de que lo halla rechazado mas de 5 veces ese día, Aomine no había desistido ni parecía herido pero sabia de sobra que estaba en el trabajo y que tenia que prestar atención a los niños-Si logras hoy darme un gesto de amor, que me convenza de darte una oportunidad, saldré a una cita contigo pero ten en cuenta que yo me considero atractivo y muchas personas trataron y tratan de conquistarme con todo tipo de regalos y demostraciones de afecto a pesar de todo eso no salí con ninguna ¿Aceptas?-

-No me gusta la idea de que varias personas tratan de conquistarte, ya que tu eres mio obviamente,pero me interesa la parte de la demostración de amor a cambio tu me darás una cita ¿no es a si?-Pregunto Aomine sonriendo-

-Si, una cita a donde tu quieras pero crees que podrás hacer algo tan loco como para que yo lo tome en cuenta?-Pregunto Kise también sonriendo, la actitud del moreno de verdad le gustaba, era arrogante y a la vez tierna-

-Ya lo veras, búscate una ropa linda para salir hoy-Dijo Aomine guiñándole el ojo, sacando un sonrojo a Kise-Por que vamos a salir a una cita-

-Tan presumido te crees, que podrás hacer algo para hoy?-Pregunto Kise encarnando una ceja-

-Solo espera-Dijo Aomine para acercarse rápidamente y robarle un beso rápido en los labios-Ya veras, dentro de poco me necesitaras como si yo fuera tu aire-Dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo y luego salía por la puerta-Por cierto, tengo tu numero, te llamare cuando lo tenga listo!-Salio corriendo desapareciendo entre las personas con una sonrisa en sus labios-

-Me beso...-Murmuro Kise tocándose suavemente los labios con sus dedos para luego empezar a procesar información sobre lo sucedido-¿¡Me beso?!¿¡Como consiguió mi numero?!-

-Aomine-kun, te ha besado?-Pregunto Kuroko a su lado asustando a Kise que casi sale corriendo de no ser por que el peliceleste le agarro de su remera prediciendo su acción-

-Si...encima ni siquiera se como consiguió mi numero-Dijo Kise mientras miraba por donde había salido Aomine-Por cierto, por que llegaste una hora tarde?¿Sucedió algo malo Kurokocchin?-

-Bueno...recuerdas a Kagami-kun?-Dijo Kuroko mirando hacia otro lado-Con eso creo que te digo todo, no?-

-Kagamicchi-Dijo Kise para que luego sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y una sonrisa traviesa se extendiera por su rostro-No, no puede ser-

-Si, si pudo ser-Le respondió Kuroko dándole una mirada de "no me vallas a hacer alguna broma con esto porque mañana no veras la luz del día si lo haces"-

-Vale, vale no te enojes-Dijo Kise haciendoce el inocente, aunque por dentro se moría de risa-Yo sabia que algún día ambos estarían en el altar besa-Antes de que Kise pudiera terminar de hablar fue recibido por uno de los "golpes asesinos fantasmales rompe huesos" como solía clasificarlos Takao, haciendo que retorciera de dolor en el piso-

-Te lo advertí-Dijo simplemente Kuroko para levantarse he ir a donde estaba Akashi, seguramente este ya estaba enterado de su llegado tarde y le esperaba en su oficina-

Pasaron las horas y Kise seguía sin saber nada de Aomine, no quería admitirlo pero estaba preocupado por el y miro la hora, las 7:00 pm, hace mas de 8:00 hs había desaparecido de la guardería.

-Ryouta, te ves preocupado-Le dijo Akashi quien recién salia de su oficina-Te sucede algo?-

-Solo estoy un tanto preocupado por Aominecchi-Dijo Kise mirándole-Es que se ha ido hace varias horas y bueno solo estoy un tanto preocupado nada serio-

-A lo mejor este ocupado en algo-Dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente, Kise sabia de sobra que Akashi se había enterado de lo que le había dicho a Aomine incluso estando en su oficina, aveces se preguntaba si el mas bajo era vidente o algo por el estilo por que parecía observarte en todo momento-

-Akashicchi-Dijo Kise sonriéndole, hasta que algo se le paso por la cabeza casi como una predicción-Tu le diste mi numero a Aominecchi?-

-No tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando Ryouta-Dijo Akashi con la mirada mas inocente que pudo hacer mientras pestañeaba lentamente, como si fuera el ser mas inocente del planeta, quién nunca a rompió un plato en toda su vida-

-Por cierto y Kurokocchin?-Pregunto Kise mirando hacia todos lados, tratando de quizás encontrar esa cabellera celeste que tanto definía a Kuroko-

-Esta dentro ordenando los jugetes-Dijo Akashi sonriendole-

-Que raro, pensé que lo castigarías por haber llegado tarde-Dijo Kise mirándole entre receloso y confuso-

-Todo a su debido tiempo Ryota, todo a su tiempo-Dijo Akashi mientras giraba lentamente sus tijeras entre sus dedos, y luego al rato empezar a reír maquiavélicamente asustando a Kise-

-De donde saco las tijeras?-Pensó Kise viendo como el pelirrojo se iba a de nuevo hacia su oficina, sintió su teléfono vibrar, era una llamada desconocida, contesto-Hola?

-Hola Kise!-Saludo desde el otro lado Aomine-

-Aominecchi, donde estas?-Pregunto Kise un poco aliviado al saber que el moreno estaba bien-

-Hoy no se si pasare por tu casa-Dijo Aomine tono tranquilo, causándole una impresión al rubio que no se olvido que hace una horas le había dicho que haría lo que fuera por una cita, se sintió decepcionado-No es que no quiera ir pero estoy un tanto ocupado-

-Esta bien, después de todo no estabas obligado a ir, además no sabia que ibas a ir a mi casa-Dijo Kise riendo un poco ignorando el revoltijo en su estomago-

-Daiki! ven!-Dijo la voz de una mujer desde el otro lado de la línea-Me tengo que ir, adiós Kise!-Dijo Aomine para que luego se cortara la llamada-

-Como pensaba, solo otro mas-Pensó Kise para luego ver la hora, 7:35 pm, debía ir a su casa como para que por lo menos llegara a las 9:00 si tenia suerte, le quedaba bastante lejos su casa-

Empezó a caminar, mientras mas rápido empezara mas pronto llegaría a su casa y en cuanto llegara a su casa dormiría como un tronco porque mañana le esperaba un día largo seguramente, era solo una corazonada.

Suspiro en cuanto vio a miles de personas agruparse en todo el lugar, lo que mas odiaba de ir a su casa un sábado era que miles y miles de adolescentes vivían en el centro caminando de aquí para allá pero era obvio era sábado, la noche estaba preciosa y eran jóvenes...genial ya hablaba como un viejo, la universidad te cambia un poco.

-Disculpe!-Escucho una voz aguda detrás suyo y se dio vuelta observando a una joven de quizás 20 años, de cabellos largos marrones y ojos azules, nunca la había visto en su vida-Quiere hacer un juego?-

-Un juego?, lo siento pero estoy cansado y recién vengo de trabajar-Dijo Kise negando amablemente mas fue su sorpresa al ver que la joven lo llevaba arrastrando a quien sabe donde-

-Bueno esto es tuyo-Dijo dándole un sobre, para luego salir corriendo mas rápido que Himuro viendo una araña-

-Y esto-Dijo Kise viendo el sobre de color blanco, se encogió de hombros y lo abrió-

"Un bosque cerca de tu segundo hogar"

-Segundo hogar?-Se pregunto Kise un tanto intrigado-Bosque..-Las palabras unieron un rompecabezas en su mente, se acordó y fue directo a la guardería, después de estar en su casa la guardería era su segundo hogar pasaba bastante tiempo hay-

Fue directo hacia allí, la curiosidad le gana al cansancio por goleada, llego a la guardería para su sorpresa estaba abierta, eso era raro Kuroko jamás olvidaba cerrar la guardería, de todas formas entro, tenia un tanto de miedo ya que la guardería de noche daba miedo pero siguió hasta el bosque.

Empezó a cruzar los árboles alumbrando con su teléfono, en serio tenia miedo a lo mejor Slenderman venia y se lo comía pero que mas da, tenia curiosidad, si infiltraba un poco mas en el bosque y logro ver algo un cartel pegado a uno de los árboles.

"No soy el mas romántico del mundo, pero tratare de serlo si estas a mi lado"

Se sonrojo ante eso y decidió avanzar mas, había otro

"Quiero que solo tu veas este lado mío"

Siguió pero esta estaba corriendo, estaba emocionado, quería leer lo próximo que decía

"No se si recordaras pero yo lo tengo grabado en mi memoria"

Se intrigo ante esa frase incompleta pero a unos pasos mas había otro cartel

"El día en que me enamore de ti, cuando caí y te confundí con un ángel"

El día en que caí y te confundí con un ángel?-Se pregunto Kise dudoso pero le recordaba a algo, el día en que conoció a Aomine este estaba buscando escarabajos y se había caído en sus piernas, y lo primero que dijo fue "ángel", siguió caminando los árboles se estaban yendo pasando a dejar un lugar mas llano-

"Recuerdas el día en que dije que tu eras mío?"

El día en que eras mio-Murmuro Kise mirando el cartel, siguió caminando ya no había mas árboles, solo era llano pero pudo divisar un árbol mas lejos, era grande, corrió hasta llegar observando el ultimo cartel-

"Aun sigo diciendo que lo eres, te prometí conquistarte y es algo que definitivamente cumpliré, primero quiero preguntarte ¿podrías mirar hacia arriba?"

Un tanto nervioso subió su cabeza lentamente hacia arriba del árbol, entonces vio a Aomine sentado en una rama mirándole nervioso y sonrojado, lo miro expectante, entonces el moreno le mostró un cartel entre sus manos, con tinta azul decía:

"Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?"

-Aominecchi-Dijo Kise sentía todo su rostro acalorado, seguramente estaría mas rojo que un tomate, era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo a si. incluso sintió como si momentáneamente una luz lo segara...¿eso fue un flash?-Vio como el moreno bajaba de un salto del árbol para que ambos estén cara a cara-

-No tienes que aceptar si no quieres, por que aun a si seguiré insistiendo-Dijo Aomine medio gritando a Kise sonrojado y con el seño fruncido-

-Me encantaría tener una cita contigo Aominecchi-Dijo Kise sonriendo-Creo que cumpliste tu promesa-

-Y que esperabas, tengo que conquistarte, a si que si te sorprende esto que es para pedirte una cita-Se le acerco mientras le agarraba de la cintura descaradamente-Imagínate cuando nos casemos-

-Que?!-Dijo Kise sorprendido tratando se zafarse de su agarre-Cuando acepte yo casarme contigo?!-

-Solo te estoy diciendo nuestro futuro-Dijo simplemente el moreno mientras le sonreía de medio lado-Por cierto, reserve en un restaurante-

-P-pero como es que tu sabias que yo iba a aceptar-Se pregunto Kise en su mente, para luego rendirse a menos que quisiera una jaqueca épica, este chico...no dejaba de sorprenderle y eso definitivamente era malo muy malo-


End file.
